JumpStart Math for Second Graders
Not to be confused with the workbook of the same name. JumpStart Math for Second Graders, originally known as JumpStart 2nd Grade Math, is a game released in 1998 that focuses on a second grade math curriculum. The villainous Ratso and his gang have taken over the castle and imprisoned the royal family. CJ, the royal flycatcher, sees his chance to become a knight. He and his best friend Edison go on a quest to rescue the Royal Prisoners and dethrone Ratso. Characters *CJ *Edison *Princess *Ratso *King *Queen *Jester *Squire *Cook *Ratso's Henchmen Plot and Gameplay Ratso has trapped five Royal Prisoners inside of a mirror. In order to free them, CJ and Edison need to collect ingredients for magic potions. Each potion will set one of the prisoners free. The prisoners will specify which location in the castle CJ needs to visit to collect the next ingredient. Once CJ and Edison have all of the ingredients, they must return to the mirror to make the potion. There are many activities in the castle. Each time CJ completes an activity, he earns one bravery point. He needs 100 bravery points to challenge Ratso. Locations and Activities First Floor *'Great Hall Mirror' - This is where the Royal Prisoners have been trapped. Return here when you're ready to make a potion. *'Forge' - Create keys to open the three locks on the treasure chest. First, select a mold for a key that matches one of the locks. Look at the instructions, and select the correct amount of metal. When you think you have the right amount, click on CJ to make the key. Then click and drag the key to a lock to unlock it. This room is also accessible from the second floor *'Banquet Hall' - You have to serve Ratso's henchmen and give them what they ask for. Each henchmen will describe which attributes they want their food or drink to have. Click and drag the four items from CJ's hands to the place mats in front of each henchmen so that each henchmen's requirements are satisfied. *'Jousting Arena' - Look at the math problem at the bottom of the screen. Answers will appear in the jousting rings. Point CJ's lance either up, down, or directly in front of him to capture a ring. There are ten questions, and you must answer at least seven correctly to win the challenge. *'Catapult' - Ratso's henchmen have started building walls around the castle to keep help out. Use the catapult to smash the walls. Look at the math problem on the wall. You need to fill the catapult with the amount of stones that answers the problem. A big stone is worth ten, and a small stone is worth one. You can break a 'ten' stone into ones using the hammer, and you can combine 'one' stones into a ten with the glue. Second Floor *'The Treasury' - This location has two activities. In the first activity, you need to turn coal into gems. Move the coal around the maze and into different holes to change its attributes. You need to create a gem with the attributes specified in the instructions. When you have created the correct type of gem, move it into the exit hole. In the second activity, you need to analyze graphs and select the correct answers to the questions. Answering the questions will give you the numbers you need to unlock the vault. *'The Stained Glass Room' - Look at the missing parts of the window. Cut out shapes from the glass panes to fill the missing areas. First, pick a glass pane of any color and place it over the grid. Click on any spot on the grid to begin making a cut. You can only make straight lines, either horizontal, vertical, or diagonal. Continue making lines until you have created a shape. Then click and drag it to a spot on the window. *'Ratso's Lair' - Ratso resides in the throne room. You can't get in until you've freed all of the prisoners and collect 100 bravery points. Ratty Challenges Ratso has set up several challenges around the castle to hinder CJ. If CJ fails to complete a challenge, he'll be sent to the Dungeon. *'Time Guards' - Some of the doors are locked. Listen to the princess's clue, then turn the clock to the correct time to unlock the door. *'Tricky Bricks' - You'll sometimes see numbered bricks on steps or in hallways. You have to step only on the correct bricks. Listen to the princess's pattern clue. Then click on one brick in each row to make a series that follows the pattern. *'Bucket Bash' - You need to put an exact weight of stones in the bucket to lift the gate. Read the number on the bucket. Drag one stone at a time to fill the bucket. Edison will keep track of how many stones you've used. When you think you have the correct number, pull the lever. *'Knight's Nightmare' - Some passages are guarded by knights. Solve the word problem on the knight's shield to pass. *'Rat Tax' - You must pay Ratso's tax to pass. Read the scroll to see how much money you owe him. Click and drag the correct amount of money from the wallet to the tax collection box. When you think you have the correct amount, click on either the feather or CJ to sign the scroll. *'The Dungeon' - To escape the Dungeon, read the word problem carefully, then click on the correct answer. Ratso's Final Challenge After you've freed all of the prisoners and collect 100 bravery points, you're ready to challenge Ratso. You need to beat Ratso in a game of "Tic Tac Ratso". You have to decide whether the person occupying the square has the correct answer to the Princess's question. Select either 'true' or 'false'. If you get it right, you get the square. You and Ratso take turns guessing. The goal is occupy three squares in a row. Potions and Ingredients Cook's Potion *Royal Eggbeater *Royal Cookbook *Spatula *Dentures Squire's Potion *"Ye Olde Super Tanne" Lotion *"Lance-a-Lot" Cologne *Six Pack of "King Cola" *Electric Lute Jester's Potion *Juggling Balls *"10001 Dragon Jokes" book *Banana Peel *Joy Buzzer Queen's Potion *Box of Chocolates *"Better Homes and Castles" *"The Royal Workout" book *Royal Seal King's Potion *Crown Polish *Teddy Bear *Map of Kingdom *Scepter Educational Concepts *Addition and Subtraction *Multiplication *Telling Time *Money Value *Basic Geometry *Logic and Problem-Solving Skills *Word Problems *Fractions *Data Analysis/Graphing Songs *Estimate *Time *Probability *3D *Division Re-releases / Bundles In 1999, JumpStart Math for Second Graders and its kindergarten and first grade counterparts were packaged and sold together as the JumpStart Math Mastery bundle. It was also packaged with ''JumpStart Reading for Second Graders'' and ''JumpStart Explorers'' in the JumpStart 1st-3rd Grade Learning Playground bundle in 2002. When re-released in this way, the game was retitled to simply be called JumpStart Math. Credits See JumpStart Math for Second Graders/Credits Associated Books The workbook JumpStart 2nd Grade Math Workshop appears to be somewhat inspired by this game. Gallery Screenshots JSMFSGAutoRun.png|AutoPlay launch menu 2m title.png|The title screen 2m sign in.png|The sign-in screen 2m castle map.png|A map of the castle 2m progress report.png|The progress report 2m gate.png|The gate to the castle 2m royal prisoners.png|The Great Hall Mirror 2m forge.png|The Forge 2m banquet.png|The Banquet Hall 2m joust.png|The Jousting Arena 2m catapult.png|The Catapult 2m treasury 1st game.png|The Treasury 2m treasury 2nd game.png|The Treasury 2m stained glass.png|The Stained Glass Room 2m time.png|Time Guards 2m tricky bricks.png|Tricky Bricks 2m bucket bash.png|Bucket Bash 2m knight nightmare.png|Knight's Nightmare 2m taxes.png|Rat Tax 2m dungeon.png|The Dungeon 2m ratso challenge.png|Tic Tac Ratso 2m cj edison opening.png|CJ and Edison in the opening 2m first floor.png|Inside the castle halls 2m stairwell.png|Inside a stairwell 2m conclusion.png|CJ saves the kingdom 2m end.png|The end screen Promotional Images math 2nd grade promo.png|An image from a JumpStart preview International Box Art JumpAheadMathsY2.jpg|UK box art Math2_swedish_case.jpg|Swedish box art JSMath2ndGrade_finnish.jpg|Finnish box art Math for Second Graders Category:JumpStart Math for Second Graders Math for Second Graders Category:Fractions and/or decimals Math for Second Graders Category:Math Math for Second Graders Category:Telling time Math for Second Graders Category:Money (subject) Math for Second Graders Math for Second Graders Math for Second Graders Math for Second Graders Category:Games that are also Released in Europe as 'Jump Ahead' Category:Geometry Category:Games that teach geometry Category:CJ Category:Edison